


7 Kisses

by Netella



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: F/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netella/pseuds/Netella
Summary: Appreciation, Protection and Feelings. Seven kisses received from seven men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and wanted to write it out, but just not all of these kisses from men received are romantic, a majority of them are just platonic kisses which is quite easy to tell with her relationship with these characters. I never intended for my OC, Sanaz to be deemed as someone who likes getting men's attention or whatever.

**The Past.**

"Why hello there, beautiful."  
A Parsian soldier compliments, as he spots Sanaz taking a walk to the market. She stops and stares at him, needless to say, she wasn't interested. She was only eighteen and this man looked like he was thirty or forty. She didn't understand why men like him wanted someone just so young, it was rather gross and looked away from him. Perhaps it was best to accept his words as a compliment and nothing more, although, Sanaz never deemed herself and beautiful.

"Thankyou, rather nice for you to say. Now if you excuse me, I must be on my way."  
Her feet kept on walking, heading to the market for food. She needed to make something delicious for herself and father; despite her not seeing him as often as she liked. She had a feeling he had accepted her decision to live how she wanted. However, feet continued along to follow her, it was rather a pain and wanted to be left alone. Many soldiers like him were persistent, but only up until a certain point.

"You shouldn't be here alone, don't you have someone?"  
What kind of question was that? She stopped once again and struggled to say anything until someone else had done so for her.

"She does," the brunette knew that voice anywhere. Both of them turned to stare at the man who approached them, his hand reaching out to take hers and kiss the back of it gently.  
The soldier momentarily froze up, this man was rather smart, a tactician to Pars and to the King.  
"N-Narsus!" He had to back away now, "I-I didn't know, I'm sorry."

He apologised before running away rather quickly. A smile upon her face as stared at her friend, then let out a light-hearted chuckle. It never really bothered her what happened, it usually seemed like one of her two friends usually came at the right moment to fend off the soldiers who showed their interest in her.  
"You really should be more careful next time, just because you have short hair doesn't mean they'll stay away. You have a pretty face, it shames me that soldiers only seek that."

This time, she really _was_ being careful but does happen from time to time. She's noticed it wasn't to just her but other women too, only by hungry men who haven't spent time with a woman in so long, battle usually did that to them. Sadly, once again it happened a few days later but, with a different soldier.

"Oh come on! What's wrong with me? I serve my country, I'm alive, aren't I?" Sanaz had already turned down this guy's offer quite a number of times but perhaps he didn't seem to get that she wasn't interested.

"She said back off."  
A masculine voice spoke out, glaring at the soldier. Their eyes locking as he frightened him, making him fall to the ground. A man who could fend off many and well-built, he had a good and strong heart and knew where his loyalties lay.  
"Daryun...!"

His golden hues turned to stare at her then leant in to kiss her cheek. Her eyes widened with a blush, hand reaching up to place a hand over it.  
"I-I'm so sorry!" The soldier turned and quickly fled for his life, while Sanaz had wondered what that was for. Oh he got her heart racing, she couldn't get over this and was quite flustered.

"Wh-What was that for?!"  
Sanaz asked, raising her voice slightly. Only a chuckle received from him as he placed a hand on his hip. He didn't really think this would affect her so much.  
"I thought it was a good way of making him back off - for good."  
"You really know how to shock someone, don't you?"  
It would probably take a long time for herself to be calm and first was to be away from him, just for now.

"Thank you Daryun," gently smiling towards her friend. She was probably going to scream a bit later on or have many dreams about that through many nights.

**The Present.**

"You called for me, Your Highness?"  
Sanaz asked, standing before Prince Hermes. She was nervous and wondered what he wanted to see her for, what job did he want her to do this time? He had his back facing her, silence filled the room then turned around as he approached her. His hand reaching out from his cloak as his hand was placed on the back of her head, planting his lips upon her forehead. Her eyes widened, this was rather...strange. She didn't understand why he did this but was going to find out, by his own mouth.

"Your loyalty so far is impeccable, keep it up."  
Hermes departed afterwards, she wondered why he thanked her for that? Nonetheless, she was going to keep this up and serve him faithfully for as long as she lived. A wide smile came across her face as she felt happiness flow through her. Not realising she would receive other thanks from someone else.

The man leant in and pecked her shoulder. His hands on the side of each of her arms and gently smiled, the older man was grateful for what she's done and her loyalty to Prince Hermes.

"I thank you Sanaz, you're quite an inspiration and also break ground of who should fight in battle. Strong women such as yourself are rather rare to come across."  
She was feeling quite appreciated by the Marzban, it really wasn't anything. With her lifestyle and bringing from her father, this situation was least likely expected when Prince Hermes wasn't dead as many thought it to be.

"I am happy you think so, Sam."

In only a short time, Ash had joined Prince Hermes' army. Only and simply because of Sanaz, they were engaged, meant to be as set up from their father's many years ago. He would do anything for her. Free time now, a smile came to Ash's face, his heart rapidly beating and brushing some of his golden brown hair behind his ear.

"Lady Sanaz."  
She stood opposite of him, as he approached her, her feet walked backwards until cornered to a wall. His hand placed upon the wall and quickly planted his lips upon her own. Copper hues widened, her hand raised to be placed upon his shoulder. He had parted afterwards, he felt like he could burst but needed to keep his cool in front of her.

"I love you."  
He whispered to her, her own heart rapidly beating and wasn't sure how to respond to him, in truth, she didn't know him well enough to return his feelings. His name was the only thing she could mutter back as he brought her into a hug.

Months later, news of Prince Arslan and his army were in Gilan. Prince Hermes had ordered her to head there to find out what they were doing, scout for anyone who would be willing to join, while he had his own conquest to get the sword of Ruknarbard.

Gilan was a place that seemed to be quite busy, markets selling goods at quite good to hefty prices. Docks filled with ships and slaves struggling in the heat, her feet walking by and looked around. Stopping when seeing Narsus again, beside him, another man who similarly resembles. him.

"Sanaz!" A smile on the blond's face, approaching her. They were friends, despite working for two different Princes, no doubt Hermes sent her here for one reason or another. He wasn't going to ask and ruin the moment, he was glad to see her again after quite some time. The man next to him stared at her and noticed the closeness of the two.

"Hello Narsus," she wasn't going to mention why he was here, she too, didn't want to ruin the moment. While a voice disrupted them both and approached her, "aren't you going to introduce me?"

Her eyes stared at him, by heavens this man was just so...attractive! Even more so than Daryun, she thought. Well, she couldn't just tell that to Narsus as she wasn't sure who he was or what his relationship with him was.

"Of course, Sanaz, this is Shagad. He's a distant relative of mine."  
They did look similar in some ways, except, Shagad was more tanned, his blond hair darker and had a different colour of eyes. She never knew she could feel attracted to someone else while still having feelings for Daryun.

"Narsus, you wouldn't mind if I speak to her for a while? I shall meet you back at my home."  
He felt rather skeptical of Shagad's actions, it had been so long since he saw Sanaz and wished to speak with her, ask her about what she has done since the war started but he knew she couldn't tell him, it was like betraying Prince Hermes, telling the enemy what they were up to, the information and intel the enemy would have and use that to their own advantage.

"So you know Narsus, how did you two meet?"  
He asked her, his hands by his sides while walking alongside the port. His eyes keenly staring at her and awaited an answer.

"From Daryun, actually, we've known each other for quite a long time."  
Now this, piqued his interest. He still harboured some dislike for Narsus since last time and wanted Narsus back again, he wanted him to join him and remain within Gilan. But, he declined and despised that, he felt angry and jealous. The best way he knew, was to get back at him, hurt him and starting with one of his close friends, was a perfect plan. He could easily use his silver tongue to make her surrender and do whatever he asked her to.

Now pulling her into a secluded area, he wanted to quickly get down to business. With Narsus and the others around, he couldn't take any of his plans into action and had to do so when they weren't around and this was quite perfect.

"Let me ask, why have you come to Gilan?"  
"I was sent here by Prince Hermes, he wished for me to find anyone who was willing to side with him and to also know the tracks of Prince Arslan. He knew if there was anyone who could do this, it was me."

So she was allied with the enemy and not Prince Arslan? Despite being close to Daryun and Narsus, she was quite separated from them and served someone totally different, she was quite different from what he originally thought.  
"I'm willing to help Prince Hermes out, but, only if you help me out."

He said, his fingers running down her bare skin slowly as he leant in to caress her bare skin with his lips. Starting at the neck and trailed up slowly but then stopped there. Green orbs staring at her with a smirk, her heart racing.  
"O-Okay Shagad, what did you want me to do?"

Many years later, Sanaz, aged twenty-seven. A day after her birthday, she marries Guiscard. In the bedroom, herself seated with him beside her. His large red robes off and shirt unbuttoned, gloveless hands on her shoulders as he gazes at her.

"The night is very exotic, don't you think?"  
Guiscard asks her, he never thought he could feel happy with someone like her. Yes, she was a heathen to many Lusitanian soldiers but he didn't care. Even with his age, he needed to continue the line of royalty and knew she was the only one who could do that, who could make him feel different and love towards someone.

"It looks nice, not exotic."  
Sanaz replied, she knew he was being his usual silly self and trying to please her with his smooth-coated words. She could hear him chuckle, it was such a regular answer from her, he did see that coming.

He swirled the wine cup from his hand and sipped more of it, placing it on the table bedside then laid her down, his lips pressing against her bare skin and started from her collarbone down.

"G-Guiscard!"  
Sanaz exclaimed, he could tell she was nervous. He knew she never done this before, but he was experienced and wanted to calm her down. It was natural for someone to be unsure what was to happen when she knew nothing about love sessions or even someone who knew nothing of romance.

"Remain calm, I'll show you what I can do. You'll take back those words," as he recalled she said ''a smelly man who does not know what he is doing and probably lets the brothel women take lead.''


End file.
